kickin it with percy jackson
by nour662
Summary: what happens when Kim, jack, Jerry,grace, Eddie, Kelsey, Milton, Brody and Morgan are all demigods and they all meet Percy Jackson. what happens when the girls have a dirty little secret. the wasabi worriers with the help of Percy annabethe and grove in the best epic adventure of all time and find romance. read to find out


Kim POV

Listen if you read my story you might relies you are a part of us and once you find out monsters might attack and trust me you don't want that life. If your still readings don't say I didn't warn you. Ok here it goes.

Hey my name is Kimberly Ann Crawford. I am a 2nd degree black belt. I go to the Bobby Wasabi dojo with Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Brody, Morgan, Grace, Kelsey, and Julie. I am a cheerleader and so are Morgan, Grace, and Kelsey. I've known Morgan, Grace, Kelsey, and Julie since I was five. My life is normal but you see I'm not normal. Nether are the other girls. You see we are different from mortals. Heck I don't even know if we are mortal. We all know each other's secrets but what happens if the others find out. It all started at the dojo.

I walked into the dojo to see Morgan beating the life out of the dummy. You see me, Jack, and Morgan are the only black belts.

"Morgan calm down. What's wrong" I ask terrified of what might happen next.

"Brett that's what the problem. He won't take the hint that I don't like him. He keeps saying that I keep playing hard to get. He is so annoying." She said throwing a punch at the dummy's head making it bounce of the dummy and into the mall.

"I just wish boys would die" she screamed as the guys walked in. They all gave her a weird look.

"Boy problems" I said. Then Kelsey came in with Julie behind her. Kelsey looked angry.

"Can't boys take hint? All day the girls and I were being followed. I know that we are popular but this is just ridiculous" yelled Kelsey. As she stormed by.

"Am I the only girl that doesn't have boy problems" I asked as everyone turned to me.

"The fact that you and Jack deny your feelings for each other is a boy problem" Morgan said after calming down. The gang burst out laughing while I and Jack were blushing. I swear I was as red as a tomato. Before I could do anything our sensei, Rudy, came in squealing like a little girl.

"Guys we are going to New York for summer" Rudy said jumping up and down. We all cheered. Rudy continued after we died down.

"Your parents agreed. By the way you guys we are leaving tomorrow so be here by 7:00 A.M" Rudy said.

"WHAT! RUDY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER. HOW ARE WE GOING TO PACK" the girls yelled while making a dash for the door.

"A summer with the girls; nice" Jerry said

Percy POV

I was asleep until I heard a voice in my dreams. My dad's voice. You see my dad is not mortal. My dad id Poseidon, god of the sea's. He does this anytime something big happens.

_Percy beware. 10 demigods and an adult will come to New York tomorrow unaware of their powers. The 10 are very powerful. More powerful than anyone at camp. Take them into camp. They can change everything that is coming for us._

I shot up from my dream. I have to go tell Chiron.

Morgan's POV

Everyone was in the dojo. Everyone had 2 large suit cases and 2 carry- on. We couldn't fit the bags and us.

"Hey guys we can't fit everything and us into the minivan so the girls have to sit on the guys laps" Rudy said with a smirk on his face like he was planning this. All the girls groaned while the guys were smiling like idiot.

"This is only happening I time" Julie said. The guys were still smiling.

"And keep your hand as north of the equator." Kim said making the guys frown instantly.

"Way to ruin the fun Kimmy" said jack earning a whack on the arm from Kim. We all started to laugh.

"Guys come on" Rudy yelled from the driver seat.

"I call Julie" Milton said

"I call Kelsey" Eddie said.

"I call Grace" Jerry said.

"I call Kimmy" Jack said earning another whack on the arm.

"I call Morgan" Brody said smiling.

We all got in the car the girls sitting on the guys lap. I felt Brody's arms snake around my waist. I laid back and fell asleep.

4 hours later

Someone was shaking me them I heard Brody trying to wake me up. My eyes flutter open to see Brody's face centimeters from mine. He slowly backs away.

"We are 10 minutes away from New York" Brody said. I look outside the window. Right now we are in an open grass land but I see a city in front of us. Just then Kim screams. I look out the window to see a monster in front of the car.

"RUDY WATCH OUT" Kim screamed. Just then it the car and we were sent flying. We all screamed as we were in mid-air.

"JULIE USE YOUR POWERS" I screamed. Just then Julie's hand shot up. Suddenly the car stopped in mid-air and landed on the ground.

"Stay here" Kelsey said as me and the girls got out of the car. The guys started to protest but we were already out of the car. We face the monster. Me and the girls looked at the hills and saw something strange. About 300 kids dressed in armor and had swords ready to charge but were held back by a half hoarse- half human adult. Strange right. But anyways they were looking at us watching the whole scene. We turned back to the monster. I was the first on to raise my hand. You see I had the power of nature. Just then a vine came out of a tree, raps around it and holds the monster. Kim was next. She holds up her hand and a ball of fire appears. She has the power of fire. She throws it at the monster but set the vine on fire setting the monster free. It charges at us but grace holds up her hand and a ball of water arises. She tightens her hand and the ball of water turns into ice. She throws it at the monster trying to slow it down but fails.

"I could use my sword. Guys can you slow him down for me" I said. They just nodded and I reached into my pocket took out a pen. I uncapped it and it grew to a 12 inch bronze sword. I called it thunder. The monster didn't seem to notice me. Grace froze its feet so it wasn't charging. I got really close.

"GRACE GIVE ME A BOOST" I yelled. Suddenly round frozen stairs that lead up to the tall monster. I ran up the stairs jumped, did a front flip and stuck thunder into the monster's chest. It tumbled down with me on top. I took thunder out of its chest and ran to the others. They guys ran out of the cars and hugged us.

"What the heck just happened?" Brody asked. I turned to the others.

"I will explain later" I said smiling. I saw I boy from the group of 300 teenagers come to us he had brown hair and eyes as blue as the sea. He was wearing an orange shirt that said _camp half-blood_ with jeans.

"You guys are the 10 demigods my dad was warning us about. Quick you guys must fallow me" the boy said while painting.

"Wait we don't even know you why should we come with you. And what is a demigod" Julie said really confused.

"I am Percy, Percy Jackson and I will explain later but if you don't come with me this won't be the last monster you see" said the boy. He turned around and started walking. We decided to follow him. As we were walking the crowd cleared a path for us to walk. We walked all the way to the top of the hill and we reached a sign the said _camp half-blood._

"If you are a demigod you will be able to pass the border into camp half-blood" Percy said. We all asked the same question at the same time.

"What is a demigod" we all said at the same time.

"Do you know the Greek gods and myths" we all nodded. "Well the thing about it is that they are real. A demigod is an offspring of a god and a mortal. The border does not allow monsters or mortals to enter. You see my father is Poseidon, god of the seas, last night in my dream he communicated with and told us 10 very powerful demigods and an adult will come to the camp today. But the real question is how did you have powers and you did not know you are a demigod?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. We all suddenly became pail.


End file.
